Our Dramatic Life
by itasakusasusakugirl
Summary: Pein and sakura highschoolish story
1. Meeting Pein

It was just a normal evening out rideing bikes with my twin Sasuke. We would race each other sibling rivalry taking over; pedaling as fast as our 15 year old legs could take us. But it was more then seeing Sasukes smirk shrivel to a frown, I loved to feel the wind softly caress my pink buble gum hair to feel that one second of feeling as if your flying; free of all worries, to feel your adreniline pumping as you gain speed. Im sorry I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Sakura, Sakura Uchiha. I'm the youngest by 3 minutes, I have a twin named Sasuke (whos a complete jerk) and an older brother named Itachi. Theres not much to say about Sasuke other then all he says is hn has girls all over him , is competive and once again a complete jerk! Oh and his hair looks like a chickens but! Anyways as for Itachi hes 18 and in a gang called the Akatsuki. He's never really introduced me to his friends, but the ones he has are complete perverts and creeps. Itachi's hair is simnply gorgous! Its like silky pools of ink that reaches mid back. As for me I got pink hair and green eyes. Which is odd since my clan has black hair and black eyes. I'm considered the "rebal" since I'm into peircings , I finally convinced Itachi to let me get a lip ring thank god! Back to my day . It was cold out, which angers me cause it is mid spring. I was wearing Itachi's gang hoodie which is black with read clouds and oversized on me. Papa Roach's Burn goes off on my cell phone I got a text from Itachi.

"Sasuke! Wait! Stop!"

"Too fast for you?" Sasuke arogently replies.

"NO! I got a text from Itachi."

The text read: Come home I need my hoodie.

" Last one home takes the trash out!" I yelled as I peddled as fast as possible.

"Hey you cheated!' Sasuke yelled as he too begain peddleing.

AT THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD

"Wheres your hoodie un?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"My sister has it," Itachi replied.

"You have a sister un?" Deidara asked.

" Yes he does and shes freaking hot!" Kisame yelled.

"Shes 15," Sasori protectivly added with venom in his voice.

"So? And with that lip ring !Mmmmmm!" Kisame yelled.

Apon the arrival of the word lip ring all heads turned to the pericing covered leader of the gang, Pein.

"Hmmm so leaders type yeah?" Deidara exclimed.

"Shes 15!" Sasori yelled.

"Pein could use a girl friend," Kohan says as she pokes Pein's side.

"Shes 15!" Sasori yells with anger.

"Oh shut your trap no one cares!" Hidan yelled.

Pein sighs. "I'll day at a young age."

WITH SAKURA

Itachi is like a father to me my whole clan espet for my brothers and I were murdered when I was young. Sasuke was in the lead but I really didnt care. We stopped as we reached the house.

"Wow un, she is hot!" a long blonde haired man yelled.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled.

"Im gonna pretend like i didnt hear that" I said.

" Come on baby you know you want us," Kisame says.

"I dont eat or date fish," I say.

"Defintly Pein's type," Kohan muttered.

"Whos Pein?" I ask.

"Me," A orange haired pericing covered man replied.

I blushed a little. "Oh , um hi. Im Sakura as in the flower."

"As in the flower? hahhahaha!" Kisame laughed.

" I thought you were beter with guys then that !" Sasuke yells/

I frowned stareing at the ground avoiding contact with the orange haired God in front of me. I gave Itachi his hoodie and stompted up stairs tonight was gonna be a long night.


	2. New Gym Partner

Thanks for those who reviewed this is a short chapter but ill be uploading a longer chapter tommrow.

I heard Itachi calling down for dinner.I rushed down stairs practically starving to death. To my dismay they were all still here, everyone was already sitting down. Of course those assholes left me that evil little seat next to the piercing covered god. Right now I wish I could wear a sack on my head for I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I slowly sat down, every ones staring at my crimson face. Itachi had made rice balls. "So Sakura you have 4th hour gym with Sarazaki right?" Itachi asked.  
>"Yeah why?" I asked finding Itachi's question pointless .<br>"Oh Pein's schedul changed and he now has 4th hour with you, you always complain on how you have no friends in that class therefore your always partnered with some one you hate. So why don't you and Pein be partners?" Itachi told me with that annoying little smirk of his.  
>"Ok?" I said unsure of how to respon.<br>After everyone ate people began to leave, I now had been introduced to all of Itachi's friends.  
>"Bye Sakura try not to have too much fun with Pein tomorrow!" Kohan laughed.<br>"Yeah," I muttered.  
>"Bye Sakura see you tomorrow," Pein politely said.<br>"Bye Pein," I said trying not to get caught stareing into his beautiful grey eyes.  
>Once I got up to my black painted room I whipped out my iPhone and dialed Ino's number.<br>"Ino I met the most hottest guy today!"  
>"Oh really? My definition of hot or yours?"<br>"defently mine! He's got gorgeous grey eyes and orange hair. Oh god and don't get me started on his piercings!"  
>"Creepy."<br>"And he's gonna be my partner in gym!"  
>"Oooh."<br>"Sakura!," I heard Itachi calling from the stairs.  
>"I gotta go Itachi's calling for me."<br>"See yah" 


	3. gym

It was the hour Iv been waiting for all day, 4th hour gym. We were in the weight room today.  
>"Hey Sakura I heard your bro's gang leader is gonna be in our gym class," Ami told me.<br>"Yeah," I replied.  
>"I heard he killed somebody," some random girl said.<br>"Yeah he shot them right in the heart!" another girl added.  
>Just because the Akatsuki is well feared doesn't make them murderers. They may beat the shit out of people but just enough for a quick hospital visit. Right? Then again who knows, I hardly know Pein. I gulped. I slowly put on my t-shirt and black cotton shirt, hoping that Pein would skip class. What was a senior doing in a sophomore anyways? To my dismay there he was in a white wife beater and black shorts.<br>"Hey Sakura where do you want to start?" he asked. I pointed to the bench press.  
>"How much weight?" he asked staring into my apple green eyes .<br>"Just use the 35 bar and add 2 1/2 pounds to each side," I said , I hate to admit it but I watched as he bent down to get the weights. I laid down on the bench and positioned my hands on the bar.  
>"Ready?" he asked looking down at my face. I nodded my head. I gripped the bar and pushed up. I had to admit I felt self with Pein spotting me. After each of us did our sets we headed to the treadmills. We each began running.<br>" So Pein where are you from?" I asked wanting to ensure I wasn't in the presence of a killer.  
>"Ame country," he replied cooly.<br>" Have you ever killed someone are you single where did you get your piercings done?" I blurted out regretting it as soon as it came out my mouth.  
>"Haha no, yes and I do them myself I like to feel the pain," Pein replied.<br>"I'm sorry uh...for my out burst..." I apologized turning red.  
>"Haha it's ok, it was cute," Pein said watching as my face became a light show upon the word cute.<br>"You ok?"Pein asked. I started staring into Pein's eyes.  
>"Sakura?" Pein asked.<br>"What? Oh! Ow!"I screamed as I slid off the treadmill.  
>"Are you ok?" Pein asked as he helped me up.<br>"I.. I can't walk," I said gritting my teeth in pain.  
>"Mrs. Sarazaki!" some girl who had seen the accident yelled.<br>"Pein please take sakura to the nurse," the teacher said.  
>30 minutes later<br>"I can't believe you sprained your ankle," Pein said. I have to day I quite enjoyed having Pein help me walk having his arm around me.  
>"Neither can I," I replied.<br>"Hey if you want I can help you get to your classes till you ankle heals," Pein said as a faint blush apeared. "You know if you want," he added.  
>"Thanks Pein kun... er Pein," I blushed.<br>At lunch  
>"Ooooohh look Sakura's got a boy friend!" Ino yelled.<br>"Hinata! Look at them they look so cute together!" Tenten yelled.  
>"Naruto their so cute!" Hinata gushed. (characters will be out of character in this story deal with it)<br>"Teme look at your sister!" Naruto yelled.  
>Across the cafeteria my brother and his friends must have spotted us for I heard them too yelling.<br>"That was quick !" Kohan yelled.  
>Pein was talking me to my brothers table.<br>"Now Sakura with you being a sophomore and dating a senior you and I will have to talk later," Itachi laughed.  
>"We're not she sprained her ankle," Pein cooly said.<br>"How?" Itachi's big brother instincts taking over.  
>"Treadmill," I replied.<br>Everyone espet Pein and me laughed.  
>"I hate you all," I said. <p>


	4. importent authors note

I am not updateing till I get more reviews so review or no stories what so ever


End file.
